Human-computer interfaces provide important means for users to interact with a wide range of computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, etc. Existing human-computer interfaces may include user input devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, or touchpad, which receive user inputs. For example, a conventional touchpad device may operate according to a multi-touch algorithm to detect a user's hand gestures. The conventional touchpad device may not, however, allow the user to configure the device to suit different preferences of different hands. Therefore, there is a need for a human-computer interface that may be configured to suit difference preferences by different users.